


Red

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED VS Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On Vent Savior





	

**Author's Note:**

> #036, saudade

Elijah glanced up at the Vent Savior Gundam and couldn't help a little sigh. It was too much, nearly literally, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. It had been given to him by one of the few people he couldn't refuse. 

But there was something wrong with it and Elijah stared, trying to figure out what it was. The form was different, yes, but he could get used to that. He’d gotten used to his ZAKU after-- 

The realization hit him so suddenly that Elijah was sure he made a little noise. 

It needed more red.


End file.
